Sly Cooper Opens A Resturant
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Sly and Bently open a resturant to go against Murry's resturant. Scoot is in it.


Sly Cooper, Bently, Murry own a restaraunt

A/N:HAHAHAHHAHAHH!! FUCK YOU!!!!

Sly and Murry are playing HALO╝ 3╝ for the XBOX╝ 360╝.

"Hey Sly, it says that they are going to demolish a MCDonalds╝?"Bently said.

"HAHHAHAHHA!!! MURRY SUCKS AT EVERYTHING HE DOES!! HE CANNOT EVEN WIN A SIMPLE GAME!!" Sly said as he killed Murry.

"FUCK YOU!!!" Murry said as he went upstairs.

"HAHAHAH!! MCDONALDS IS MURRYS FAVORITE RESTARAUNT!!!" Betnly said

"HAHAHHAH! THAT IS HILIRAOUS!!!" Sly said.

"..." Bently said

"..." Sly said more.

"" Bently faced.

";)" Sly said.

"Hey, let us buy to restaraunts. One for us. and one for Murry. We shall see who sells more deliscyus dellictables will be the winner."

"YEEEEAASSSSSS!! AHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAH!' Sly said.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOUR OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!" Murry gruffed.

Bently and Slys restaraunt was called Sly and Bentlys restaraunt: deliscyus dellictables. Murrys was called Chef Murrys food.

A customer went to both places.

"A CUSTOMer!?!?!?" Murry said.

"What foods do you have?" Customer said.

"We have Crapburgers and racoon tails!" Murry said. The customer barfed. A whole LOT!

"YOU ARE A FAT BASTARD!!" teh costumer said as he left.

"Thank you...FAGGOT-EATING BITCHCAKE!!!" Murry said as he shot the costumer in the head.With a gun.

"Goooooooooooooooooooooood after noon and welcome to Sly and Bentlys restaraunt: deliscyus dellictables, where all you can eat, as long as you fucking pay, you bastard." Bently said to the customer.

"I'll take a burger with fries, you son of a bitch. And my dog would like some buns." Customer said.

"That shall be $15.49, you dickhead."

"THAT IS A RIDICULOS!" Customer said as he ran away.

"BARK!" The dog said to Bently.

"Thank you...FAGGOT-EATING BITCHCAKE!!!" Bently said as he shot the costumer in the head.With a gun.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTLY!!! YOU ARE NO GOOOOOD!!" Sly said. "WE NEEEED MOOOOONEY!!!" Sly said slowly.

"FUUUUUCK YOOOOOU!!!" Bently said slowly.

"Let us make a comercial!!!!!!!!" Sly said.

"Yes!!!!!!!!' Bently said.

(A/N:The commercial was fucking OFF the wall!)

"FUCK!! There are many customers now!"

"And..." Bently said.

"YEAH!!!"

The next customer walked in. He was fat.

"What do you want, you big fat retard!"

"I want a crap burger like they make at Chef Murrys food."

"FUCKK! YOU!!"Sly said As the customer revealed himself to be the Murry.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Betnly said.

Murry stole the cashe register and ran away.

"We need to kill him." Sly said.

"He will be dead by tomorrow!" Bently said.

"Why?"

"Because...spssssppspspspsp" Bently whispered.

THENXTDAYTHENXTDAYTHENXTDAYTHENXTDAYTHENXTDAYTHENXTDAYTHENXTDAYTHENXTDAYTHENXTDAYTHENXTDAYTHENXTDAYTHENXTDA

"The crapburger is delishous." Murry said as he ate one. Nobody had came to his restaraunt today.he walked outside Then he died in a firey deathful explosion. But he wasn't really dead. It was just a stunt double for the Chef Murry comercial.

"That would a good idea buying Murry the McDonalds╝ that would be destroyed." Sly said.

"Yes. Your insides should be melting now." Bently said,

"What?" Sly said and then fell over.

"You were too close to the money, you retard!"

"You are the retard! You price things to fucking high!"

"NOOO!"

"HAHHAH!! I KNEW YOU WOULD Try and kill me, so I didn't eat any acid that you gave me." Sly said.

"Oh!"

"Let's sell more, you retard!' Sly said.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"Betnyl said.

"AND I KNOW how to KIll MurRy.!"

"But i though murry was dead?" sly says.

"No, i just saw that the body is a stunt double."

"FUCKING COCKSLAYER!!!!!"

"He'll die soon."

"How?"

"Because...spssssppspspspsp" Bently whispered.

gmsjdgfthenextday..88..8.8...88888888888888888

sly and bently threw a sack into chef murry's food. they waited for murry to walk in. he did and they locked the doors.

"Whasm? murry said.

a red and white creature came out of the sack. it was ronald mcdonald╝;)

"I WILL RAPE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Ronald McDonald╝ said. murry ran to the chairs to hide but Ronald McDonald╝ was too fast. he jumped on murry and started raping him.

"NO NOE!!! YES YES !! NO NO!!!! OH GOD!!! I'm am dying!!!!!!!!!!" murry screamed. he was dead. then sly and bently detonated the resturant.

"LIKE COOL!!!!!!!" sly said.

"you guys did a good job." the real Ronald McDonald╝ said.

"Wait, I thought you tried to rape murry?"

"I cannot not not fuck a dude. I am strate." the real Ronald McDonald╝ said.

"then who fucked murry?"

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! THAT WAS NOT RONALD MCDONALD!!!!!!!! THAT WAS OCTAVARIS KAISER SCOTT SINCE HE IS A FUCKING FAGGOT WHO RAPES HIPPOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I guess he wasnt wearing makeup then." sly said.

"HOHIHHOHIHIOH!!!!!!!!" the real Ronald McDonald╝ said.

"HOHIHHOHIHIOH!!!!!!!!" bently said.

"HOHIHHOHIHIOH!!!!!!!!" sly said,

The end. 


End file.
